Oxygen is an allottopic element, the most common of which is the di-atomic form (O.sub.2). Ozone (O.sub.3) and singlet oxygen (.sup.1 O.sub.2) are forms of the gas that occur naturally and that can also be produced artificially. However, they are both unstable.
It is known to use ozone gas and singlet oxygen gas for the treatment of blood and human tissue. For example, ozone has been found effective against various viruses and fungi, and to inactivate a wide variety of bacteria including Pseudomonas Aeruginosa, Staphylococcus Aureus and Mycobacterium Tuberculosis. The administration of ozone is also thought to have beneficial effects on a person's health in general by way of stimulating oxygen metabolism. Studies of the effects of treatment using singlet oxygen indicate similar or even more dramatic effects. It has also been shown that the administration of ozone and singlet oxygen to a healthy person, through direct inhalation, can be beneficial.
One very important use of ozone and singlet oxygen is in the sterilization of blood, for example, blood for transfusion. Through the use of ozone and singlet oxygen, it is possible to deactivate a variety of potential vital contaminants of blood, including HIV-1 and Hepatitis.
It is known to introduce ozone and singlet oxygen directly to diseased tissue. Alternatively, the ozone and singlet oxygen may first be introduced to a carrier liquid such as USP water or blood, and then the carrier liquid may be introduced to the diseased tissue or into a person's bloodstream, as appropriate. Blood may be drawn from the person treated and then infused or injected back into the person.
Treatment of blood with ozone or singlet oxygen presents a number of problems. Prior art blood oxygenators may cause frothing of the blood or the formation of bubbles, which is undesirable, and also can lead to haemolysis--the destruction of the cell walls of the red blood cells and the subsequent loss of hemoglobin therefrom.